<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Quando a vontade bater by darth_fangirl</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27480916">Quando a vontade bater</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/darth_fangirl/pseuds/darth_fangirl'>darth_fangirl</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alcohol, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Friends With Benefits, Jilytober2020, Light Angst, M/M, Mild Smut, Pining, Secret Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Português brasileiro</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 20:08:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,833</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27480916</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/darth_fangirl/pseuds/darth_fangirl</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>James tem medo de compromisso, Lily está levemente cansada de ter encontros ruins e bem, uma amizade colorida não faz mal a ninguém, certo?<br/>Ou aquela em que James acaba metade de seus dias na cama de sua melhor amiga e vizinha Lily, Sirius e Remus não podem desconfiar de nada e se um deles acabar se apegando isso vira um desastre.</p><p>Fanfic escrita para o dia de Funk da Semana Musical do Jilytober 2020.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Remus Lupin &amp; James Potter, Remus Lupin &amp; Lily Evans Potter, Sirius Black &amp; James Potter, Sirius Black &amp; Lily Evans Potter, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Quando a vontade bater</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>James Potter estava a ponto de explodir. Não literalmente. Explodir de cansaço e irritação e <em>Deus, quem tinha sido o idiota que quebrara o corrimão da escada</em>. Estava calor, não chovia há semanas, o trânsito estava péssimo e sua camisa branca potencialmente arruinada de suor e poeira. Era sexta-feira à noite, Sirius provavelmente estava com Remus (James não entendia muito bem porque ele e Six continuavam dividindo apartamento se o homem passava mais tempo na casa do namorado do que no próprio prédio, mas enfim) e ele estava estressado e sem nada pra fazer- o que talvez fosse pior ainda.</p><p>A porta do apartamento 201 bateu atrás dele, suas roupas deixando uma trilha até o banheiro. “Um bom banho gelado e uma cerveja com macarrão caseiro” James pensou, suas costas parecendo finalmente começar a relaxar, “é tudo o que eu preciso”.</p><p>A tranquilidade que ele pretendia sentir não durou muito, no entanto. Dez minutos e uma roupa mais confortável depois ele soltou um suspiro exasperado para a geladeira que tinha estragado três dias atrás e estava, claro, vazia (ele não sabia como tinha esquecido, disso e de ligar para o técnico. Tinha como esse dia piorar?). James repassou sua manhã mentalmente, tentando lembrar o que o melhor amigo tinha dito que tinha feito com as cervejas antes deles saírem para trabalhar- “Levei tudo pra casa do Moony. As sobras de comida tão na Lily- ou de volta a origem delas, como ela disse hoje de manhã. Ela reclama e reclama mas ela adora que a gente coma lá, fala sério”. Sirius tinha razão, claro. Lily gostava mesmo quando eles (e Remus) apareciam no apartamento 202 e ela sempre cozinhava o melhor… Oh. Lily. Sua melhor amiga e vizinha e <em>como ele não tinha pensado nisso antes?</em> sua cura para esses momentos. Em movimentos rápidos James saiu do seu apartamento, cruzando o silencioso corredor em somente um passo para apertar duas vezes a campainha da frente, impaciente.</p><p>No que para ele foi um século depois, a porta do apartamento 202 se abriu, revelando uma Lily sorridente e que também parecia ter acabado de sair do banho.</p><p>-Oi James! O que-</p><p>Mas então James estava entrando, fechando a porta num movimento brusco e a encostando na parede, sua boca grudada com força na de Lily em menos de um segundo. Os braços finos dela o puxaram para mais perto e ela gemeu, ainda que sem saber exatamente se pela surpresa, pelo calor que emanava dos lábios dele- que agora desciam rapidamente pelo seu pescoço- ou pela sensação da ereção de James pressionando seu abdômen. O que quer que fosse não a embriagou por muito tempo: logo era ela que estava no controle, os dedos enroscados no cabelo castanho guiando o beijo enquanto deixava ele brigar com o fecho do shorts.</p><p>-Não esperava te ver hoje -ela conseguiu dizer no mísero segundo que eles pararam para respirar, os dois corpos se movendo com sincronia e agilidade em direção ao quarto dela, um caminho feito antes tantas vezes.</p><p>-Não tinha planejado vir mas… -ele respondeu uns minutos depois, quando ela soltou seus lábios para deixar um chupão no pescoço moreno. Lily levantou o olhar para encontrar o dele e James sabia que ela tinha entendido exatamente tudo que se passava na sua cabeça. E, James desconfiava, era por isso que tornar a amizade colorida tinha sido uma das melhores decisões que eles tinham tomado, dois meses atrás. A ideia tinha vindo de uma das várias noites que eles passavam jogados no tapete, conversando até tarde. Lily tinha chegado do terceiro encontro fracassado do mês e James estava reclamando da dificuldade de conseguir dar uns beijos sem compromisso. De alguma forma (eles não tinham nem sequer bebido, Lily culparia a pizza) eles acabaram na cama da ruiva e, para dois amigos que jamais tinham sequer se considerado de forma sexual, eles eram obrigados a admitir que eram muito bons naquilo.</p><p>Eles tinham aprendido rapidamente do que o outro gostava e a maneira como eles se moviam parecia quase um espetáculo de dança: a sincronia e os movimentos eram mais do que certeiros. Por isso Lily nem piscou quando ele apertou sua cintura, o ponto exato que pedia para ela enroscar sua perna na cintura dele (mas os gemidos ainda se desenrolaram pela sua língua: por mais em sintonia que eles tivessem o prazer nunca deixava de inebria-la completamente).</p><p>Duas horas e um novo banho (que se enrolara mais do que o previsto quando Lily decidiu colocá-lo contra os azulejos brancos, um sorriso malicioso no rosto) depois, James se jogou no sofá da amiga, pronto para devorar o prato de macarrão e assistir um filme antes de voltar para seu próprio quarto e esperar por Sirius. Ela sorriu para ele, o sorriso confidente que era reservado só para ele, só para esses momentos, e James finalmente pode relaxar por completo.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div class="center">
  <p>-----</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p></p>
  <div class="center"></div>
</div><div class="center">
  <p>Lily não tinha nem acabado de passar seu café com canela (a escolha para sábados ensolarados) quando Sirius entrou estrondosamente em seu apartamento, andando em passos largos até ela e a segurando pelos ombros.</p>
  <p> -JAMES TRANSOU ONTEM.</p>
  <p>James, que tinha entrado atrás dele, revirou os olhos, fechando a porta do 202 atrás de si e dando um beijo de bom dia na bochecha de Lily antes de se sentar à mesa (ela adorava quando eles apareciam para fazer as refeições com ela e a ideia de fazer mais uma cópia da chave além da que Remus já tinha rondava sua cabeça de tempos em tempos).</p>
  <p> -James!!!!!</p>
  <p>A voz exasperada de Sirius tirou Lily de seus pensamentos para encontrar um James rindo entre colheradas de cereal, potencialmente de alguma provocação sarcástica que ela tinha perdido. Ela passou entre eles para alcançar seu café antes de recapitular o que o amigo tinha dito quando entrou.</p>
  <p> -Pera Six… James fez o que?</p>
  <p> -James transou!</p>
  <p>Os olhos de Lily se arregalaram mas ela tentou deixar sua expressão o mais neutra possível além disso. Ela encarou o moreno por meio segundo, o suficiente pra ele a assegurar que o segredo deles continuava só deles. Ah, claro. Porque por mais que a amizade colorida fosse uma ideia incrível e mutuamente benéfica, eles não podiam deixar ela virar uma bagunça. E seus amigos sabendo do acordo = bagunça definitiva e imediata. Era uma dor de cabeça que os dois preferiam evitar.</p>
  <p>—Como assim James transou? Ele ainda sabe fazer isso? -<em>muito bem Lily, se faça de desentendida, é o caminho mais seguro</em> (e que fez o assunto da conversa engolir mais uma colher de cereal para abafar o novo ataque de riso).</p>
  <p>—Ontem a noite quando eu cheguei ele não tava no apartamento…</p>
  <p>—Eu tava sim Sirius. Você chegou <em>com o Remus</em> e quando vocês tão juntos até um terremoto passaria despercebido por você.</p>
  <p>Sirius ignorou a provocação mas o sorriso de canto dele pela mera menção do nome do namorado era uma resposta suficiente.</p>
  <p>—...e olha o estrago que tá marcado no pescoço dele! -o Black empurrou de leve a cabeça do amigo para mostrar as marcas para Lily.</p>
  <p>Ela não precisava olhar muito para saber onde e como eram os chupões porque, bem, eles eram obra dela. Mesmo assim Lily fingiu inspecioná-los com interesse, os olhos verdes brilhando.</p>
  <p>—Uou Prongs, não sabia que você gostava de coisas mais violentas…</p>
  <p>James levantou o dedo do meio para ela, que aproveitou que Sirius estava muito ocupado enchendo o apartamento com sua gargalhada para piscar para o moreno (e é claro que assim que o Black se acalmasse eles fingiriam que não havia um segredo por baixo das provocações e que James não tinha deixado escapar um meio sorriso para ela por baixo da máscara de irritação e indiferença).</p>
  <p>—Calma, isso quer dizer que você finalmente desistiu dessa besteira de que você não quer mais um relacionamento? -Sirius perguntou um tempo depois, o olhar esperançoso.</p>
  <p>—Foi uma coisa de uma noite só, Pads, não vai se repetir.</p>
  <p>Sirius continuou tomando seu café, resignado, mas Lily sabia que não era bem assim.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>—----</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Mais de um mês tinha se passado quando o assunto voltou a surgir. Era de novo um sábado de manhã na mesa do apartamento 202- e dessa vez Remus também estava presente. Os quatro amigos aproveitavam o Sol que manchava a cozinha de amarelo, esperando que ele acabasse com os restos de cansaço da última noite (ir na balada com eles era sempre uma aventura, Lily pensou) e comendo silenciosamente- ou melhor, silenciosamente até que...</p>
  <p>-Prongs tem um encontro na sexta. -Lily quase derrubou a cafeteira, James definitivamente derrubou seu garfo e as sobrancelhas de Remus se ergueram para trás da sua franja, os olhos indo rapidamente de um amigo ao outro. Sirius ignorou todas as três reações.</p>
  <p>—O que você disse babe? -Remus foi o primeiro a se pronunciar, as palavras soando delicadas para o namorado mas a visão ainda entre Lily, que agora estava de costas para eles, parecendo muito focada na água fervendo o café, e James, que tinha a testa franzida e encarava sua torrada como se ela fosse lhe dar as respostas que ele precisava, sejam lá quais fossem.</p>
  <p>—Arranjei um encontro pro Prongs, sexta feira naquele restaurante perto da Estação.</p>
  <p>—Com quem?</p>
  <p>—Eu não quero um encontro. </p>
  <p>As vozes de Lily e James vieram juntas mas eles não se olharam.</p>
  <p>—Um cara que trabalha comigo.</p>
  <p>—Sirius, <em>eu não quero um encontro</em>.</p>
  <p>—James, sério, que que tem você pelo menos tentar?! Você tá nessa de que não precisa de ninguém e relacionamentos são idiotas desde que a Emme terminou contigo faz <em>um ano</em> e a gente sabe que não é por falta de ter superado. Nós somos seus melhores amigos Prongs, você não engana a gente não que esse papel de aversão de compromisso não tem nada a ver contigo.</p>
  <p>—Babe, acaba de tomar seu suco logo. -o olhar de Remus para o namorado era um aviso óbvio de “seja mais delicado Sirius”. Os olhos do Black se suavizaram e ele trocou um olhar com James, que deitou a cabeça no seu ombro em troca. Lily deixou um sorriso se apoderar dela: aqueles dois se entendiam como ninguém. </p>
  <p>—Mas é sério, Jay, por que não?</p>
  <p>—Talvez ele tenha razão, James -Remus, que também estava sorrindo para os dois, suspirou- Você nunca foi assim, você fica carente fácil e eu tenho certeza de que se o Pads marcou esse encontro pra você é porque ele confia no homem. Você não acha Lils?</p>
  <p>O olhar do amigo pedindo ajuda fez Lily se sentir debaixo de um holofote. Dezenas de respostas rondavam sua cabeça, a maioria negativas e com justificativas que James não podia ouvir, de jeito nenhum. Deus, desde quando ela tinha que medir tanto suas palavras perto dele? No fim ela optou por tentar dar um sorriso e concordar com a cabeça (vai saber o que sairia da sua boca naquele momento, não valia a pena arriscar).</p>
  <p>—Eu não quero sair com ninguém e, além do mais, eu não tô carente.</p>
  <p>—James, quando foi a última vez que você transou? -a voz entediada de Sirius e a sobrancelha levantada mostravam claramente que ele tentava provar um ponto (e Lily tinha certeza de que ele conseguiria, apesar de estar errado, porque nunca que James ia contar que eles…)</p>
  <p> -Antes de ontem.</p>
  <p> Aparentemente Lily estava errada. </p>
  <p> -Você, o QUE, QUANDO? -A cara de Sirius era cômica mas ninguém na mesa comentou, uma tensão que eles não sabiam ao certo explicar.</p>
  <p> James deu de ombros, transparecendo uma calma totalmente contrária à montanha russa dentro de Lily. Eles tinham combinado que era um segredo, o que diabos Potter estava fazendo?</p>
  <p> -Eu transei antes de ontem, Sirius. </p>
  <p> -Com… um ser humano de verdade? -o homem ainda parecia extremamente chocado e Remus jogou um olhar para Lily, claramente querendo rir do namorado.</p>
  <p> -Sim Pads, ela é 100% real -James revirou os olhos, o braço se esticando para dar um peteleco em Sirius do outro lado da mesa. Ele se virou rápido, pronto para revidar, mas congelou no meio. Lily poderia jurar que conseguia ver uma lâmpada se acendendo no topo dos cabelos negros.</p>
  <p>  -PERAÍ. JAMES POTTER! A MULHER MISTERIOSA DOS CHUPÕES?</p>
  <p> -A o que? -Remus tentou disfarçar a risada com a pergunta.</p>
  <p>—James apareceu com uns chupões mês passado e a única coisa que ele quis contar era que ele tinha saído com uma mulher -”Quis não, você me obrigou” James interrompeu, mas foi totalmente ignorado -E desde então ele às vezes aparece com essa cara de quem se deu bem e algum outro chupão escondido.</p>
  <p>—E nós não sabemos quem é… -a linha de raciocínio foi seguida por Lupin (e o chá à sua frente totalmente esquecido. Lily ia surtar).</p>
  <p>—Correção, não sabíamos até agora. James vocês tão saindo faz um mês, você tem que não só contar pra gente como apresentar ela <em>já</em>.</p>
  <p>“Três meses na verdade, Pads”, Lily corrigiu mentalmente, tentando pensar em no mínimo quatro jeitos de sumir dali (pular pela janela era tentador mas ela se lembrava da vez que a vizinha do lado quebrara a perna tentando sair sem os pais saberem e bom, talvez não fosse tão tentador assim). Para alívio da ruiva James não parecia disposto a acatar o pedido do amigo, revirando os olhos e mordendo seu pão pela primeira vez em minutos antes de responder.</p>
  <p>—Eu não vou apresentar vocês coisa nenhuma porque nós não estamos saindo. Já ouviu falar em sexo casual, Padfoot?</p>
  <p>A partir daí a conversa enfim começou a mudar de rumo. Sirius passou o resto do café emburrado, bufando algo sobre cancelar o encontro e “falta romantismo no Prongs”, Remus puxou assunto com Lily sobre uma reportagem que ele andara escrevendo e James finalmente pode terminar sua torrada entre provocações à Sirius, deixando muito claro seu contentamento com seu arranjo “amoroso” atual. A tensão por medo de ter o relacionamento revelado tinha se transformado num embrulho com as palavras “sexo casual” no estômago de Lily e ela engoliu seu café mais rápido, rezando para que essa sensação fosse embora.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Exceto que ela não foi. Claro que não, porque a vida de Lily não podia ficar sem dramas por um mísero minuto. </p>
  <p>Depois de decidir que James não tinha mais jeito, Sirius, sendo o romântico incurável que era, tentou focar suas atenções em Lily- ainda que era claro que ele estava desanimado com se último falho e havia perdido um pouco da energia (o que a ruiva agradeceu, porque nunca fora muito boa em mentir para ele). </p>
  <p>Ele perguntou porque ela não saia com mais ninguém desde o ex-que-não-deve-ser-nomeado (os quatro amigos ainda tinham arrepios só de pensar), ela disse que ninguém estava interessado nela e ela cansada de se desgastar com encontros que nunca levavam a nada, Remus mencionou a viagem de férias que ele e Sirius fariam para a praia em alguns dias e pronto, a concentração do Black nela tinha se esvaído. E Lily tentou manter a cabeça vazia, fingindo que nada estava acontecendo.</p>
  <p>Nos próximos dias, no entanto, ela se pegou desejando mais que tudo que aquela mentira se tornasse realidade. Talvez se ela se concentrasse o suficiente… Lily pensou em Amos, seu ex-colega de faculdade e dono do café que ela frequentava perto do trabalho. Ele era alguém legal, o tipo de cara que poderia ser seu tipo- e não perdia a oportunidade de chamar ela para sair. E ela continuava dando sorrisos sem graça e dispensando o homem da maneira mais gentil possível porque…</p>
  <p>O olhar dela se focou em um James só de bermuda adormecido ao seu lado, os braços fortes que a tinham segurado contra a cama alguns minutos antes agora em volta de um travesseiro. Antes que pudesse se conter Lily passou a mão delicadamente pelos cachos morenos, o movimento do cafuné a ajudando a pensar.</p>
  <p>Não adiantava muito negar, ela tinha se envolvido perigosamente com a presença do melhor amigo assim. Lily o olhava nesses momentos e não conseguia impedir seu coração de aumentar e aumentar e aumentar, o amor que ela sentira por ele desde o primeiro dia agora com um novo significado. Era loucura, claro que era, exceto que... talvez não fosse? Eles eram como unha e carne, sempre se entendiam tão bem. Lily não poderia ser a única que estava sentindo a relação mudar, poderia?</p>
  <p>—Lils, dorme um pouco… -a voz rouca de James e os braços morenos voltando a puxá-la para perto a tiraram dos seus pensamentos, e, confortável demais para reclamar, ela finalmente deixou seus olhos pesarem, a consciência se esvaindo e deixando um rastro de esperança para trás.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>—----</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>As perguntas de Lily não tardaram muito em ser respondidas. Uma semana depois ela e James estavam deitados na cama dele, usando só a roupa íntima que eles tinham recuperado do chão do apartamento (vazio além deles). As gotas de chuva que batiam contra a janela se projetavam por todo o quarto e James estava muito concentrado em traçar todos os desenhos que elas faziam na pele de Lily. O silêncio era confortável e a ruiva quase se assustou quando os olhos castanhos encontraram os dela, um “Lily” sussurrado pela boca inchada. Ela murmurou um “hm”, muito concentrada em decorar cada detalhe do rosto dele para elaborar uma resposta melhor.</p>
  <p>-Tem algo que eu queria te dizer, algo que eu tenho pensando já há algum tempo e…</p>
  <p>Oh meu Deus. O coração de Lily bateu desesperado, seu corpo inteiro adotando um tom rosado. “Eu também, James, eu também” ela estava pronta pra dizer e para mostrar, fazer ele sentir em cada toque e em cada olhar e em cada beijo.</p>
  <p>-...você é minha melhor amiga Lils. A pessoa que eu mais confio no mundo e a única com quem eu sinto que posso ser 100% de todas as minhas partes. O Sirius e o Remus vivem insistindo que fugir de compromisso não combina comigo e que eu tô sendo idiota mas você não. Você me entende e ainda entrou nessa loucura comigo. E eu não mudaria isso que a gente tem por nada, ruiva. Então obrigado, de verdade.</p>
  <p>Lily sentia que tudo estava girando. Seu corpo pareceu entrar em transe, e o único que ela sentia era a tontura. Ela queria chorar, gritar que aquilo não era justo, sair correndo, tentar fazer James perceber que ele não era só o melhor-amigo-com-quem-ela-transava-sem-amarras, não mais. Qualquer coisa que não fosse ficar ali, vendo tudo girar e desmoronar dentro de si.</p>
  <p>Mas ela não conseguiu. E quando ele sorriu para ela, o sorriso grande e sincero que ela amava, ela o abraçou e bagunçou seu cabelo como sempre e fez alguma piada recorrente que seu cérebro nem sequer processou. Tudo para que ele continuasse sorrindo para ela, confortável em seus braços. E quando ele disse <em>você é a melhor amiga do mundo, sério, eu te amo</em>, ela não pode deixar de responder.</p>
  <p>-Eu também, James.</p>
  <p>Sua voz nunca tinha soado tão pequena.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>—----</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Lily se permitiu ser egoísta por mais uma semana. Ela tentou fingir que seria capaz de ignorar seus sentimentos e tudo o que eles significavam até que eles sumissem, e então ela poderia continuar acabando na cama com James quatro vezes por semana sem nenhum problema. Mas é óbvio que isso não tinha funcionado e ela precisava dar um basta na situação. A noite de domingo, dois dias atrás, tinha sido a última. Era uma promessa que ela pretendia manter, antes que ela estivesse tão afundada naquilo que a amizade deles não poderia sobreviver (ela tinha medo de que isso já estivesse acontecendo toda vez que James olhava pra ela. Deus, isso realmente tinha que parar).</p>
  <p>Ela tentou não pensar muito nisso, não agora, com ele do seu lado no estreito corredor. Eles (e Sirius) estavam voltando juntos para casa depois de jantarem no restaurante da esquina. Era relativamente cedo ainda e talvez ela pudesse ver alguns episódios de um seriado antes de se preparar para dormir. Ela suspirou quando eles chegaram aos seus destinos no corredor do segundo andar, pronta para se despedir e aproveitar o tempo sozinha.</p>
  <p>-Até amanhã, Lily. -Sirius a abraçou apertado, como sempre fazia, antes de se virar para destrancar a porta do apartamento 201.</p>
  <p>-Até amanhã meninos -ela se virou para fazer o mesmo, ansiosa por um banho quente e o resto do sorvete do congelador, mas James a segurou pelo braço antes que ela pudesse entrar. </p>
  <p>Ela se virou confusa, ao que ele sorriu, gritando rapidamente para que Sirius deixasse a porta destrancada que ele já entrava e se aproximando da ruiva para sussurrar.</p>
  <p>—Remus vai vir pra cá depois do trabalho, passar a noite. Eu estava pensando que depois deles irem pro quarto eu podia vir ficar com você? </p>
  <p>O sorriso galanteador que ele dava (Lily tinha certeza de que era involuntário, o que deixava tudo pior ainda) era geralmente impossível de resistir- e isso não tinha nada a ver com a paixão estúpida que se apoderara dela nos últimos tempos. O sorriso de James era sua marca registrada, a arma secreta que o tirara de detenções tantas vezes em seus tempos de colégio e que lhe tinha ganhado o telefone de mais de uma pessoa antes dele decidir que não tinha mais tempo para flertes e relacionamentos. De alguma forma era injusto e quase ofensivo que ele fosse tão frequentemente direcionado a ela- e mais injusto ainda que fosse tão difícil dizer não. Lily se obrigou a fuzilar o chão em vez disso.</p>
  <p>—É melhor não, James.</p>
  <p>—Ah -ele franziu a testa mas seu olhar para ela ainda era cálido. Era óbvio que ele esperava estar com ela aquela noite e era muito difícil um dos dois negar a companhia mas às vezes acontecia e é claro que estava tudo bem. James agradecia o fato deles se entenderem e funcionarem tão bem juntos. Sentia que relacionamentos amorosos nunca eram realmente sinceros, você sempre teria que corresponder às expectativas do outro. Mas com ele e Lily não. James sorriu, o coração aquecido como sempre pela presença da ruiva e deixou um beijo na bochecha dela, se preparando para entrar em casa. -Boa noite Lily, bom descanso. E em todo caso, eu estou há somente três portas de distância.</p>
  <p>Ele mexeu as sobrancelhas numa tentativa de ser engraçado e fazer piada com a situação como eles sempre faziam mas rapidamente percebeu que dessa vez havia algo de errado. Porque em vez da risada que ele esperava, o que saiu da boca de Lily antes mesmo que ele desse um passo foi um “não” esganiçado. </p>
  <p>-Lily? -ele voltou a se virar completamente para ela, tentando acompanhar os olhos verdes que se moviam desenfreadamente para qualquer ponto que não fosse ele. James não sabia como se sentir sobre isso mas antes que pudesse decidir ela tinha respirado fundo, parecendo retomar a compostura.</p>
  <p>-Você não entendeu. -o tom de voz não passava de um sussurro mas o olhar que ela finalmente lançou a ele era duro- Nós não podemos, não vamos continuar fazendo isso.</p>
  <p>—O que você quer dizer? -a pergunta saíra mais grossa do que James pretendia mas seu estômago caia e caia e ele não pode evitar. Nesse momento Sirius voltara a aparecer no corredor, estranhando que o amigo ainda não entrara no apartamento.</p>
  <p>—Gente? -ele conseguia sentir que algo estava a ponto de explodir ali mas, se algum dos dois envolvidos tinha percebido sua presença ele não demonstraram.</p>
  <p>—Nosso acordo. Se esgueirar para o quarto um do outro de madrugada, deixar isso ser qualquer coisa além de uma amizade normal. Eu não quero mais ter uma amizade colorida, principalmente com você. -o brilho nos olhos de James tinha uma mistura de raiva e dor e Lily quase, <em>quase</em> se arrependeu. Exceto que ela sabia que estava certa. Aquilo não podia continuar e ela esperava que ele entendesse- Não é uma intimidade que eu quero alimentar, eu não consigo mais me entregar para você assim James.</p>
  <p>—Eu continuo não entendendo. Por que?</p>
  <p>—Por que você liga? A gente não deve nada um pro outro, era só sexo e uns amassos, não era? -as palavras são amargas porque <em>não</em>, não era só isso. Deus, ela não queria que fosse só isso e agora ela estava perdendo a razão, a raiva e o desespero falando mais alto, se apoderando de cada molécula do seu corpo.</p>
  <p>—Porque você é a minha melhor amiga e eu confiei em você porra! Para agora você me falar que o que, isso não significa nada e você não confia mais em mim? Que inferno, Lily.</p>
  <p>—Justamente, James! Nós somos melhores amigos e eu não sei onde estávamos com a cabeça quando achamos que transar ia ser uma boa ideia. Eu tô tentando preservar isso, não sei como você não entende.</p>
  <p>—Você não me dá nenhuma razão boa o suficiente para me fazer desistir de você então não, Lily, eu continuo não entendendo porque isso-</p>
  <p>—PORQUE EU ME APEGUEI JAMES -o grito saiu esganiçado da boca de Lily e as lágrimas que ela tentava segurar ameaçaram sair com ainda mais força. O corredor ficou no mais denso silencioso por alguns segundos, a respiração pesada de Lily sendo o único som para provar que ele não estava vazio.</p>
  <p>—Lily... -Sirius olhava preocupado entre os dois amigos, ela parecendo que sucumbiria a qualquer momento e James tão inexpressivo que ele tinha medo por se o moreno decidisse falar. Lily o ignorou.</p>
  <p>—Eu me apeguei James e eu não posso continuar assim com você e alimentar minhas esperanças e fingir que o que a gente tá fazendo é suficiente porque não é. E não vai voltar a ser. Eu achava que talvez você sentiria o mesmo, talvez você se apaixonasse por mim como eu me apaixonei, como eu tô apaixonada por você -ela se forçou a sorrir e James sentiu que <em>ele</em> ia chorar- mas não dá. Você deixou bem claro que não quer um relacionamento e que eu sou só sua amiga e eu respeito isso, de verdade. Então <em>por favor</em> respeita minha decisão. Você também é meu melhor amigo, sempre vai ser e eu nunca me perdoaria se eu perdesse isso. Foi bom, muito bom mas é hora da gente enfrentar a realidade Jay. Me desculpa.</p>
  <p>Ela se aproximou dele devagar, depositando um beijo suave na sua bochecha. Com um último sorriso triste para Sirius (ele estava quieto de novo e Lily esperava não ter que responder muitas coisas à ele. Não que agora importasse, não era mais um segredo e não era mais real- e de alguma forma, o Black parecia tão desolado quanto ela) ela passou pela porta do apartamento 202.</p>
  <p>James sabia que ela tinha ouvido ele sussurrar seu nome, mas ela não olhou para trás.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>—----</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Uma semana e meia depois, quase 1h da manhã de sábado, James Potter abriu a porta do seu apartamento pensando ter ouvido Lily chegar, só para encontrá-la de vestido e salto vermelho e aos amassos com um homem contra a parede do corredor. Nenhum dos dois pareceu notar o homem com o óculos torto e o olhar perdido fechar a porta do apartamento 201 silenciosamente, as palavras que ele tinha intenção de dizer quando levantou agora presas na sua garganta.</p>
  <p>Mais tarde, enquanto Lily ia finalmente dormir, o Sol já ameaçando tentar passar pela barreira de cortinas brancas e o apartamento só com uma pessoa de novo, James ficou acordado, os fones de ouvido tocando “Quando a vontade bater “ pela vigésima vez, a batida que ele aproveitara tantas vezes em festas agora embalando uma bagunça de pensamentos, uma angústia no peito e, no meio dela, um coração descompassado pintado com olhos verdes e cabelos ruivos. </p>
  <p>Era irônico, de certa forma. Ele se lembrava perfeitamente da noite em que eles ficaram bêbados no seu apartamento, Sirius e Remus fora num encontro. Eles deitaram no tapete da sala, o celular de James conectado à caixinha de som, as músicas tocando no aleatório ao fundo para não atrapalhar a conversa. Eles deram risada e falaram sobre planos para o futuro e Sirius e Remus e o gato que Lily tinha quando eles se conheceram ainda no primeiro ano da faculdade. E então as primeiras notas daquela música se fizeram ouvir e Lily riu, levantando para aumentar o volume. Ela se jogou de volta ao lado dele e o abraçou, apoiando seu queixo no topo dos cachos castanhos.</p>
  <p>-Essa, Prongs, é praticamente nossa música. </p>
  <p>E ele deu risada e eles dançaram pelo apartamento e as batidas de funk e a letra sugestiva viraram a nova piada interna deles. </p>
  <p>E agora, depois de uma semana e meia fingindo que eles nunca tinham sequer se envolvido, James podia admitir para si mesmo que ele tinha algumas coisas para consertar. Porque sim, ele amava os momentos de risada e música e confidências e ser melhor amigo de Lily Evans sempre fora sua coisa favorita. Mas além disso passar as noites com ela, sentir a boca vermelha marcando seu corpo, a segurar até seus corpos se fundirem e contar cada uma das sardas que ficavam escondidas para o resto do mundo… James tinha tido uma amostra do que era o paraíso e ele não podia deixar isso passar.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>-----</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Lily se movimentou pelo apartamento, se certificando de que tudo estava em ordem enquanto esperava o bolo que tinha assado esfriar. Era sempre assim: quando seus pensamentos estavam agitados demais ela acabava na cozinha (talvez por isso sua geladeira estivesse tão cheia na última semana). Pensou em pegar seu livro da mesa de jantar e ler algumas páginas mas estava tentando ficar longe do bilhetinho que Amos deixara em cima a noite, com seu novo número de telefone e meia dúzia de palavras elegantes. A companhia não fora ruim mas Lily sabia que não ligaria- o pedaço de papel fora mantido apenas como um lembrete de que ei, ela totalmente poderia sair com outras pessoas. Totalmente.</p>
  <p>Ela se resignou a sentar no sofá perto da janela, cantarolando uma música que só depois ela foi reconhecer como “Quando a vontade bater”, a música dela e de James. Ou algo assim. O coração dela quis se apertar mas Lily não deixou. “Nós estamos bem”, ela pensou, “nós estamos bem e eu vou ficar bem e daqui um tempo eu nem vou lembrar que tudo isso aconteceu”. Era mentira e ela sabia, mas até que pudesse afogar as mágoas no bolo ela continuaria se repetindo isso, como um mantra (talvez ela devesse aceitar o convite de Remus e Sirius para beber e pôr para fora suas frustrações sobre o quarto integrante do grupo. Os dois disfarçavam bem mas ela sabia que eles tinham se empenhado na ideia de que ela e James seriam um casal incrível depois que o segredo viera à tona- e não seria surpreendente se ela encontrasse alguma fanfic na conta antiga de Lupin).</p>
  <p>Ela riu pensando na energia caótica que o casal às vezes exalava e desejou que um dia ela e James pudessem rir de toda essa história juntos, a tensão deixada para trás. E foi como se o universo tivesse ouvido seu pedido, porque então alguém estava batendo na porta e ela a abriu para encontrar James parecendo mais vulnerável do que nunca e a olhando como se ela fosse a única importante coisa no mundo.</p>
  <p>-Me escuta Lily, por favor. -ele estava levemente ofegante e a ruiva só conseguiu concordar (por um momento ela pensou se não deveria chamar ele para entrar mas o modo como ele a encarava a deixou presa no lugar) -Me desculpa. Me desculpa, me desculpa, me desculpa. Desde aquele dia aqui no corredor eu não paro de pensar na gente e em tudo que eu descobri ao seu lado esses últimos meses e... Você tinha razão, sabe? Você tinha razão e Sirius tinha razão e Remus tinha razão. Eu tava tão focado em me proteger do resto do mundo que acabei afastando a melhor coisa que já me aconteceu sem nem perceber. Mas depois que você disse que tinha se apegado eu finalmente entendi. Eu entendi porque eu quero passar todas as horas do meu dia com você e porque quando eu penso no futuro você está lá de todo jeito. E eu entendi porque é difícil sair da sua cama pela manhã e porque toda vez que você sorri eu quero te beijar e porque eu continuo recusando todos os encontros que Sirius arranja pra mim. No começo era só medo de me relacionar de novo, sim, mas virou algo muito mais forte do que isso. Eu recuso porque nenhum deles é com você e se não for você não faz sentido Lily, não mais. Sem que eu percebesse tudo virou você e é isso o que me faz feliz. Eu durmo pensando em você e acordo pensando em você e todas as noites que eu passo aqui eu quero mais e mais e mais porque só te ter assim já não é mais suficiente. Ou talvez nunca tenha sido suficiente e eu só fui cabeça dura demais para me deixar sentir. E eu sinto muito, Lily, eu sinto muito por te machucar e por não perceber antes e por te deixar ir mas por favor, me dá uma chance.</p>
  <p>—Uma...chance? -a voz de Lily não era mais que um mero sussurro, duas palavras repetidas numa tentativa de entender que sim, o mesmo James que jurava não se envolver mais com ninguém, seu melhor amigo, o cara que sabia tudo que ela gostava e por quem ela tinha se apaixonado, estava ali, abrindo e lhe entregando seu coração.</p>
  <p>—Uma chance pra te levar pra sair e te beijar a noite inteira e aprender a ser um casal de verdade e mostrar que eu te amo -a mão de James foi de jogar o cabelo para trás para arrumar os óculos, como ele sempre fazia quando estava nervoso (e Lily não via a hora de aprender ainda mais dos seus toque e manias). Ela deu um passo para frente e ele a encarou apreensivo, como se não soubesse o que esperar dela. E aquela foi a gota d’água para Lily, que gargalhou se jogando para ele no abraço mais apertado de todos. E toda a tensão que vinha se acumulando nos últimos dias se esvaiu de repente e restaram só eles, nos braços um do outro e rindo, como deveria ser.</p>
  <p>—E então Lily Evans, o que você me diz?</p>
  <p>Lily sorriu suavemente e ele quase fechou os olhos sentindo o carinho dos dedos dela em seu maxilar.</p>
  <p>—Um filme, pizza e minha cama enquanto o entregador não chega?</p>
  <p>Ele voltou a dar risada, entrelaçando a mão na dela e a puxando pra mais perto- e céus, Lily estava muito satisfeita com o resultado.</p>
  <p>—Você é incrivelmente inacreditável, sabia? -a expressão dela era totalmente marota, os olhos brilhando como se soubesse que ele estava se apaixonando ainda mais a cada segundo ali.</p>
  <p>—Ué, até agora não te vi reclam... -James a beijou antes que ela pudesse terminar a frase porque bem, ele de fato não estava reclamando.</p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Oie :) Essa é a minha primeira fanfic postada em sei lá quanto tempo e também minha primeira jily a ver a luz do dia (e eu estou um pouquinho emocionada, não vou mentir). Muito obrigada às organizadoras do Jilytober 2020 pelo evento e pela oportunidade- tem muitas fanfics e autores incríveis participando, deem uma olhada no twitter (jilytoberbr) para achar todos os links, prometo que vale a pena! Também deixo aqui meu agradecimento às minhas amigas que me aguentaram surtando durante o processo de escrita (principalmente à Fer, que deu palpite na capa e no aesthetic e apoio na logística de postar essa fanfic) e são as melhores pessoas do mundo.</p><p>Muito muito muito obrigada por terem lido até aqui, espero ter divertido vocês!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>